


Harry Likes to Touch

by Vaysh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Non-Consensual Sleep Sex, Non-Consensual Touching, Sleep Sex, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 15:27:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16098476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaysh/pseuds/Vaysh
Summary: Some nights, Harry does a little bit more than snuggle his sleeping boyfriend.





	Harry Likes to Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Okydoky's 2011 [_Everything but ..._ Harry Potter Comment Fest](http://okydoky.livejournal.com/83324.html). Originally posted [here](http://okydoky.livejournal.com/83324.html?thread=799868#t799868).

Harry likes to touch. Scratch that. No. Harry is _obsessed_ with touching naked skin and hair and the sweet softness in the back of Draco's knees.

Draco likes sex rough and fast and dirty. He will hold Harry down and fuck him until Harry sees stars and comes so hard he forgets his mother's name. _Lily_ , he sometimes thinks, coming down from the high of orgasm, and he longs to touch Draco gently then and make him come for hours and hours.

It's taken fucking months until Draco stayed the night. Still he _always_ sleeps on the far side of Harry's four-poster bed, always with his back turned to Harry. In the beginning he moved away, instinctively, when Harry tried to edge closer. But for a couple weeks now, he allows Harry close and their hands touch while sleeping. Once, he's fallen asleep snuggled against Harry's back and holding him tight until early morning.

These nights, Harry is lying awake for hours, listening and feeling for Draco in his sleep. Harry is waiting for the little twitches Draco makes moments before he falls asleep; in the dim greyness he watches Draco's chest move up and down so calmly. He longs for when Draco sometimes whimpers softly in a dream. It is then that Harry reaches over oh so carefully, letting first his fingers trail over Draco's side and then down his flat hard belly. Sometimes, when Harry's brave and Draco seems fast asleep, he touches Draco's cock.

Harry gets so aroused, just thinking about how soft Draco's prick feels and how quickly it hardens in his hand. When he touches Draco in the stillness of the night, wrapped into the soft sounds of breathing and the night noises outside of the old house, his cock gets so achingly hard. Slowly he presses closer, always closer to that warm sleep-heavy body that he can never touch like this when Draco's awake. Being so close alone makes Harry's cock leak and he can but hold back his own whimpering moans of need.

There's always heat and sweat in the cracks where Draco's thigh meets his groin, and Harry slides his hand in there. Without thought, his mouth moves along Draco's shoulder and he wants to bite the salty skin, but that would wake Draco, and Harry doesn't want that. He wants Draco asleep, his body with Harry but his mind in a world of dreams. Draco is so soft then, points and edges all smoothed out, and his hard muscles relaxed like they never are by day.

It doesn't happen every night, but sometimes after Harry keeps stroking the inside of Draco's thighs and rubbing his cock, after Harry kissed his neck and shoulder for what seems hours, Draco will move. He's never awake, Harry can tell. This is Draco's sleeping body responding to Harry's touch, and Harry cannot help wishing that Draco would be even a bit like this when he's awake. Asleep, Draco lets his legs fall apart. Asleep, his body searches for Harry, sliding, pressing, edging closer to him. Asleep, his head falls back and his mouth opens with a needy groan that Harry has yet to hear from Draco during sex.

Draco on his back, asleep, legs spread wide, is an invitation that Harry can never resist. He touches and touches, sometimes he even dares to lick a bit. By then Harry is so hard, his prick is hurting from how badly he wants to come all over Draco. He never does. He keeps touching until he can tell Draco will wake soon, all hard and ready for their morning fuck. He allows himself one last kiss, to the shoulder or to the inside of Draco's arm that's flung wide across the pillow. Then Harry gets up and tosses off in the loo, with nothing but Draco's sleeping face in his mind.  


**Author's Note:**

> **Works inspired by this one:**
> 
> [Warmth](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/6944) by alovelycupoftea  
> [[Podfic Anthology] Harry Likes to Touch & Warmth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/309319) by fire-juggler


End file.
